ULTIMATE CAKEZ FROM SPACE AND POLLZ, TOO! (cucumbers)
Write the text of your article here! I already did, derp! You just called Default a derp! YOUR BEING UBDUCTED FROM SPACE INTO PLANET POLL! THE ONLY WAY TO LEAVE IS ANSWER THESE POLLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Round 1: Stuff that Has Nothing to Do Baloney If you get hurt or die, what do you say? OH CHICKENZ! Oh my! Holy Picklez! @#$% Undies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOLOGNA!!! I stare into your sole! HOW DA YA FEEL NOW, PUNK? Chicken from spaaaaaaaaaace. DAT WAS MEAN! Does my soul have any spare cheeseburgers cause I'm hungry! I'm a donut!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BOLOGNA!!! Round 2: You Need a Bath, Charlie Brown You do. O_O o_o 0_0 0_O O_0 o_O O_o 0_o o_0 ^_^ %_% #_# &_$ *_* (_) )_( Okay, what the heck are all of these? Round 3: IQ Test How do you feel? Confused Tingly Yummy Happy Angry Sad YOU ATE MY CHICKEN, JERK! Random The Earth just exploded. Why do you think that? CAUSE THIS IS SPARTA! *pushes you down* it went bewm. I suppose the nargles are behind it. Ya face, man. Its its fault. Dinkleberg... I don't know. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE, IT'S NOT VULCAN! I'm not Spock! Round 1,000,000,000,000,000,030,007 1/2: I'm Hungry Did you like rounds 4 through 1,000,000,000,000,000,030,007? You skipped them. You skipped them. You skipped them. You skipped them. You skipped them. You skipped them. You skipped them. You skipped them. You skipped them. You skipped them. I liked them. Round 1,000,000,000,000,000,030,007 3/4, oh what the heck, ROUND 4: B( What is da best movie pants quote? No Luke, I AM YOUR MOTHER! I have something worth living for.... the mummy. *mysterious background music* Cakes... why does it have to be cakes? Nobody calls Marty McFly- a turkey! I know what we're going to DESTROY WITH CRUELTY today! Why are you looking at this? hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh What did that mean? It means your finger is on the h, sir. What is the poll answer, again? I dunno. Let's eat some chicken. Round 5: Chicken Why am I so obsessed with it? I broke my flux capicator. I like turkey. Crunchy mcpants. I don't know, why aren't YOU obsessed with it???? HUH, PUNK? Cause it's yummy and random. What do you google most? Pinnochio Chicken! Google Chicken! Yourself Stop that! Chicken! SHUTTUP! Chicken! Man, your annoying. Chicken! Round 6: I love six, seven, eight, and nine, so it's ten! ... ... ... ... ... ... I'm a Hufflepuff! I'm allergic to lactose! Who has two thumbs? I'm afraid of ghosts. And sheets with holes. And regular sheets. I just saw a bird! ........... Round Ben Ten Ben 10? Seriously? It was on the list! It was the first thing that came to mind! STEVE DID IT! Alienz? Awesome Clox, momma! Memes, anyone? Dinkleburg... OVER 9000! Nyan Cat! Omnomnomnom. NO MICHAGIN! LOL THIS IS SPARTA! Kitties! THAT ISN'T A MEME! Nor is waterproof undergarments. YOU ESCAPED ALIEN PLANET! Yay! And the results of your IQ Test was: Pineapple Upside-Down Cake! THAT MAKES NO SENSE, MOMMA! Nobody feeds me in gum. Category:Random Works! Category:For Teh Lulz Category:Polls Category:Poll Test Seiries Category:SO MANY POLLS YOUR HEAD WILL EXPLODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Iliketoeatcakecuzitsyummyomnomnom Category:Cheese Category:Pickles Category:THIS IS SPARTA! Category:Memes Category:Harry Potter Category:Snoopy Category:Movies Category:Ben 10 Category:Aliens Category:Awesome clocks Category:Dinkleberg... Category:OVER 9000! Category:Nyan nyan nyan, Nyan nyan nyan, Nyan nyan nyan. Category:Kitties! Category:Waterproof Underwear Category:Upside Down text Category:Pineapple Upside-Down Cake